


bards & puns

by Saraste



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	bards & puns

Jaskier sometimes (too often) likes making the worst puns during sex, which Geralt would prefer not to hear, except that he's always present for them; naked, aroused and not particularly caring for Jaskier's poor attempts at wit. He's always free to leave, never does. 

The puns  _ should _ be the absolute mood killer, yet…

Here they are again, Jaskier's familiar and steady hand steadfastly working Geralt to climax, his bard belting 'Toss off your Witcher, oh ass of plentyy…'

Well, an orgasm is an orgasm, and it's easy to tune the words out, and he might secretly enjoy a silent chuckle.


End file.
